Wake up and forgive me, cause I love you
by silent-vOices-shaddow
Summary: Ichigo hatte sie zurückgelassen. Er hatte sie verletzt und ihr Herz gebrochen und war dann ganz einfach gegangen. Er hasste sich dafür. eine IchiHime FF
1. no 1 Wake up

_Wake up and forgive me, cause I love u_

No. 1 – wake up

_Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
I'm not the man I was before  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you  
Wake up I'm pounding on the door  
won't hurt you anymore  
Where the hell are you  
When I need you_

_-Three Days Grace Wake up_

**Anmerkung:**

Hallöchen. Ich dacht ich mach mal ne kleine Pause bei ‚die Geschichte einer Shinigami' und schreib mal wieder was, kurzes, anderes. Leider ist mein Laptop kaputt (ok. Eigentlich ist das Ladekabel im ihr wisst schon und ich krieg den nicht mehr aufgeladen T.T) und ich muss auf unseren Haus Pc mit dieser komischen Tastatur zurückgreifen TT.

Das erste Kapitel ist ein wenig Mager… Wird aber schnell fortgesetzt. Es ist schrecklich. Hoffentlich wird der Rest besser T.T

Das Lied am Anfang ist von Three Days Grace vom gleichnamigen Album. Der gute Song heißt ‚Wake up'. I 3 it :D

Viel Spaß, silent vOice 3

Das dumpfe Gefühl von Leere breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Ichigo starrte einfach nur zu Boden, sah jedoch nichts. Rukia legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, doch ich nahm es kaum war. Sie sollten nicht so verständnisvoll tun, dachte er. Immerhin war er Schuld, dass sie nun nicht hier war, sondern noch immer in Hueco Mudo saß. Er hatte sie dort gelassen, sich von ihr abgedreht und war gegangen. Einfach so hatte er sie mit einem gebrochenen Herzen zurückgelassen. Es war ganz einfach gewesen. Der Schmerz hatte ihn betäubt, die Ausrufe der Arrancer ihn unsicher werden lassen. Es war so einfach gewesen, sie hinter sich zu lassen, ihr den Anschein zu geben, dass er sich einen Scheißdreck für sie interessierte. Doch nun saß er hier. Seine Wunden waren geheilt, der Schmerz verklungen. Doch es war etwas anderes, das nun angerissen zu sein schien. Ichigo legte eine Hand auf sein Herz.

Flashback 

„Wie beschämend, Kurosaki Ichigo!"

Der blutverschmierte Junge blickte zu der jungen Frau auf, die da ihre Hand schützend vor Orihime ausgestreckt hatte. Was dachte die sich nur? Warum wollte sie verhindern, dass er Inoue rettete? War sie nicht auf ihrer Seite?

„Wozu bist du bitte hier?" „Um Inoue zu retten, natürlich!"

Ichigo bemerkte das sanfte Lächeln des Mädchens.

„Ach, und warum bist du immer noch hier?"

Der Junge sah die junge Espada verwirrt an. Was verdammt noch mal wollte sie von ihm?

„Wann hast du sie gefunden? Wann hattest du die erste Gelegenheit sie zu packen und zurück in eure Welt zu nehmen? Wann hattest du verdammt noch mal die erste Gelegenheit sie zu retten?"

Der Junge schwieg. Er versuchte mit aller Anstrengung ihre Worte nicht so tief in sich zu gehen lassen, doch in seinen Tiefen wusste er, was sie meinte.

Ende Flashback 

„I-ichigo?"

Der Angesprochene blickte Rukia mit einem glasigen Blick an, der ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Und trotz der Wut, den sie auf ihn hatte, keimte ein kleines bisschen Mitleid in ihm auf. Er sollte aufhören so zu gucken. Sie hasste diesen Blick. Er löste in ihr diesen Tatendrang aus, ihn zu trösten, ihm Mut zu machen, auch wenn sie noch so enttäuscht oder wütend war.

„Tu bitte nicht so Mitleidig", die Stimme des Jungen kratzte. Renji hielt ihm ein Glas Wasser hin, doch er nahm es nicht an. „Du bist doch sauer, oder nicht?"

„Klar bin ich sauer, Ichigo. Stink sauer, aber- "

„Warum bist du dann so?" Die anwesenden Shinigami blickten Ichigo, zum teil wütend, zum teil mitleidend an. „Wieso kannst du mich nicht einfach anschreien? Mich schlagen? Mich ignorieren?" „Ichigo ich- " „Bitte, tu alles, aber habe kein Mitleid mit mir."

Nun schloss die Shinigami den Jungen in ihre Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Er bewegte sich nicht, doch Rukia war sich fast sicher, dass er weinte.

Eine sanfte Gänsehaut legte sich auf die Haut Inoue Orihimes und sie begann leicht zu zittern. Ulquioria hing ihr seine Arrancar Uniform über. „Lass uns gehen. Es ist spät und Aizen-sama sorgt sich bestimmt schon um uns." Doch das Mädchen schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie hatte sich vor Stunden, in dem anfangs noch warmen Wüstensand niedergelassen und hatte sich seitdem nicht mehr bewegt. Der Espada gesellte sich zu seiner Kollegin, die einige Meter abseits von ihnen Stand.

„Oje, oje", hörte er Misha murmeln, als er auf sie zu trat. „Das geht dann wohl auf meine Kappe. War ich vielleicht ein wenig heftig zu dem Jungen?" „Nein, du hast das gesagt, was du gedacht hast. Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mit eher Gedanken um Aizen-sama machen. Wenn er mitbekommt, was hier alles gelaufen ist und wie insbesondere du in die Sache verwickelt warst, hat vermutlich dein letztes Stündlein geschlagen."

Doch wieder erwarten lachte die Espada no. 3 nur laut auf. „Nein, Aizen kann es sich nicht erlauben mich abzuschießen, Ulquioria. Dafür bin ich ihm zu wichtig, immerhin kennen wir uns schon ewig." Wahrhaftig war Misha schon da gewesen, als Aizen-sama die ersten anderen Espada, darunter auch Ulquioria selbst, erschaffen hatte. Er hatte sich schon oft gefragt in welcher Verbindung die Beiden standen und auch, ob Misha wirklich das war, was sie zu seien schien, doch dieses zählte nun nicht. Die beiden mussten nun erstmal zusehen, wie sie das junge Mädchen wieder nach Loch Noches brachten.

„Hime-chan?"

Das Mädchen hatte nicht bemerkt wie die Espada auf sie zugetreten war. Sie antwortete nicht sondern starrte weiter den vom Blut rotgefärbten Sand an. Kurosaki-kuns Blut. Wie töricht sie doch gewesen war. Hatte sie wirklich gedachte das er wegen ihr hier war? Das er sich für sie interessierte? Das er sich allein für sich in die Gefahr gestürzt hatte? Bei diesen Gedanken musste das Mädchen kurz laut auflachen.

Misha blickte sie Mitleidig an und wie erwartet folgte dem Lachen ein leises Schluchzen.

Die Espada flüsterte ihr ein leises ‚komm' zu, als sie sie auf den Arm nahm und mit einem Nicken in Richtung Ulquioria sich Loch Noches entgegenschritt. Sie spürte Tränen auf ihrer Uniform.


	2. no 2 Von Wut und Trauer

No. 2 – Von Wut und Trauer

Flashback 

„Was genau willst du bitte von mir?"

Ichigo blickte die Espada verwirrt an, doch die Espada antwortete nicht. Er wusste es schon selber.

„Jetzt geh zur Seite und lass mich Inoue endlich retten" Ichigo hätte sich für die offensichtliche Unsicherheit in seiner Stimme schlagen können. Verdammt! Was wollte diese Arrancar von ihm?

„Bist du es denn wert, sie zu retten?"

Flasback ende 

Schweißüberströmt wachte der Aushilfshinigami auf. Er sah Rukia, Renji und Matsumoto auf den verschiedensten Möbeln seines Zimmers schlafen.

Der Junge Taichou Hitsugaya saß auf der Fensterbank und blickte hinaus in die Nacht.

Er konnte und wollte nicht einschlafen. Die Erlebnisse des Tages belasteten ihn zu sehr. Er kannte das Mädchen kaum und trotzdem tat es ihm, bei der Vorstellung dass sie da bei diesem Verräter von Aizen sitzen würde, unendlich Leid. Matsumoto hatte es ihm zu erklären versucht. Inoue Orihime war wohl in Ichigo Kurosaki verliebt, welcher dieses anscheinend nicht wahrnahm, sondern eher Augen für Rukia Kuchiki hatte. Doch eigentlich interessierte es den Taichou nicht sonderlich. Er hatte seine Momo und dann hatte sich das.

Hitsugaya begann gerade sich ernsthafte Gedanken über das Geschenk zum Valentinstag für seine Liebste zu machen, als er bemerkte wie Ichigo sich von seinem Bett erhob. Es war für Ichigo unglaublich leise und beinahe hatte der Taichou es gar nicht gehört.

„Wo gedenkst du hinzugehen?" Ichigo zuckte bei den Worten des Junges zusammen. Er hatte ihn gar nicht wahrgenommen und gehofft sich unbemerkt aus dem Haus schleichen zu können.

„Oh, äh", seine Stimme klang immer noch kratzig. Er verzog das Gesicht. „Ich wollt mir kurz die Beine vertreten. Äh- " Der undeutbare Blick des jungen Taichous ruhte auf ihm. Er schien zu ahnen, dass sein kleiner Trip wohl länger dauern sollte.

„Soll ich dich begleiten."

Nun fühlte Ichigo sich irgendwie verarscht. Hatte der kühle, unnahbare Hitsugaya Toshirou ihn gerade gefragt ob er ihn begleiten sollte. Er sprach seinen Gedanken laut aus und der mitleidende Blick war von Toshirous Augen gewichen und hatte wieder Platz für die pochende Schläfe und die Zornesröte geschafft.

„Pff, da will man einmal nett sein", murmelte der Taichou mehr zu sich selbst und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster in die sternenklare Nacht.

„Toshirou", hörte er es, in einem Tonfall, den er so gar nicht von Ichigo kann. Der Taichou verkniff sich das ‚für dich Hitsugaya-taichou' und blickte dem Anderen ins Gesicht. „Danke." Und schon war Ichigo aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Vorsichtig hob Inoue ihre leblosen Hände, um sich mit ihnen die Ohren zuzuhalten. Aus dem Nebenzimmer drangen laute, wütende Schreie. Zwischendurch vernahm Inoue das vertraute Geräusch von Schlägen. Es erinnerte sie wage an die Zeit, die sie noch bei ihren wahren Eltern verbracht hatte und wurde sich noch einmal bewusst das, wenn sie nie einen Bruder gehabt hätte, vielleicht immer noch in dieser Hölle hätte leben müssen. Dann wäre sie vielleicht nie nach Karakura gekommen. Dann hätte sie – sie schluckte laut – niemals Kurosaki-kun getroffen. Das Mädchen begann abermals zu Schluchzen.

Von nebenan hörte sie wieder ein Schlag und die spöttische Lache Misha Amanes, die darauf folgte. Inoue hoffte aufrichtig, dass die gutmütige Arrancar Dame nicht von Aizen-sama verletzt werden würde.

Sie blickte zu Ulquioria, der an die Tür zum Nebenzimmer gelehnt war, doch er erwiderte ihn nicht. Ausdruckslos blickte er zu Boden. Er schien ziemlich mit sich selbst in Konflikt geraten zu sein und Inoue verstand ihn.

Vermutlich würde er am Liebsten in den Raum rennen und Aizen davon abhalten weitergehend auf Misha einzuschlagen, doch etwas hielt ihn ab. Vielleicht hatte es mit dem anfänglichem Gespräch von Aizen und Misha zu tun gehabt, welches Inoue nicht hatte hören können. Sie hatte zu sehr vor sich hingeschluchzt. Außerdem hatte sie zu weit von der Tür entfernt gesessen.

Ulquioria seufzte leise auf und ließ sich elegant und lautlos auf den Boden gleiten. Was hatte diese Frau nur vor? Wie kam sie nur auf den Gedanken, dass Aizen das Mädchen freiwillig nach Hause brachte?

Als Ichigo durch die Haustür nach draußen trat, atmete er erstmal die frische Luft ein, welche gewöhnlicher weise seinen Kopf klärte. Doch heute hatte er das Gefühl, dass es rein gar nichts brachte. Deprimiert blickte er zu Boden und begann zu gehen. Wohin, wusste er nicht, doch es war ihm auch ziemlich egal. Er blickte kurz zurück und sah, das Toshirou mittlerweile eingeschlafen war, doch trotzdem im vollkommenen Gleichgewicht auf seiner kleinen Fensterbank ausharrte.

Ichigo schloss für einen Moment die Augen, bevor er weiterging. Seine Füße schienen ihn von allein zu tragen und ehe er sich versah, stand er vor einem kleinem Apartment. Vor ihrem Apartment. Ichigos Trauer verwandelte sich schlagartig in Wut. Wut einzig und allein auf ihn selbst. Er ballte seine Fäuste, versuchte sich zu beherrschen, doch als er an das freundliche, warme Lächeln Inoues denken musste, schien er zu zerbrechen. Unfähig zu schreien, zu klage, zu weinen, rannte er los.

Sie brachte ihn um. Das schien die süße Rache zu sein.

„Nein, das glaub ich nicht", sagte das rothaarige Mädchen abermals. Misha verdrehte die Augen und sprintete noch ein wenig schneller durch den dunklen Tunnel…


	3. no 3 Von Glück und glücklich sein

No. 3 – Vom Glück und glücklich sein

**Anmerkung:** So, auch wenn ich in meinem Profil schrieb, dass ich meine Pfoten von FF lassen, habe ich ein neues Kapitel geschrieben. Gott weiß warum.

Ich hoffe der Anfang ist nicht zu verwirrend. Das Flashback spielt vor den bis jetzt vergangenen. Es ist vermutlich das Letzte. Wer die ganze Story will, dem schreib ich von mir aus gern ein Bonus Kapitel. Btw, Ichigo befindet sich am nächsten Tag irgendwo auf offener Straße. Ich denke, Yuzu hat ihn auf dem Markt geschickte, um Zutaten für die Gäste fürs Abendessen zu besorgen x) Viel Spaß

Flasback 

„Wieso hilfst du uns?"

Ichigo blickte die junge Frau irritiert an.

„Und wer zur Hölle bist du?" „Misha Amane, mein Name. Espada no. 3."

Der Junge zuckte kaum merklich zusammen und wagte einen Seitenblick auf Inoue, die, zu seinem Entsetzen, mit einem Nicken dieses Bestätigte. Panik stieg in dem Jungen auf. Sollte diese Dame sich das ganze anders überlegen, waren sie geliefert.

„W-wieso hilfst du uns?", wiederholte er seine Frage zögerlich. „Das interessiert vorerst nicht."

Flashback Ende 

Das waren ihre Worte gewesen. Von da an hatte sie Ichigo und Inoue bei ihrer Flucht unterstützt, bis sie sich plötzlich das Mädchen geschnappt hatte und Ichigo angeschrieen hatte.

Der Junge wurde einfach nicht schlau daraus. Sie war es gewesen. Sie, allein sie, war Schuld daran, das Inoue nun nicht hier war. Sie war es gewesen, nicht er.

Plötzlich stieß Ichigo mit jemanden zusammen und riss ihn zu Boden.

„Oh, entschuldige." Geistesabwesend hielt der Junge dem zu Boden gestürzten Mädchen seine Hand hin, diese Schlug sie aber grob beiseite, richtete sich auf und stürmte davon. Überrascht blickte Ichigo ihr hinterher, bis er das Mädchen erkannte.

Das konnte nicht sein.

„W-warte, hey!" Der Junge setzte zum Sprint hinterher an.

Was sollte-, wie sollte sie- ?

Er hatte sie nun fast eingeholt. Schrie ihr immer noch zu stehen zu bleiben, spürte den Schweiß an seinem Gesicht lang laufen.

Warum? Wenn sie hier war, warum war sie nicht zu ihm gekommen?

Er hatte sie, packte sie grob und trotzdem wie ein Liebender am Arm, wirbelte sie zu ihm herum.

Da stand sie vor ihm, mit Tränen der Wut in ihren Augen und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien.

„Wieso bist d-du- ", der Junge brach ab. Seine Stimme war verloren gegangen und er lockerte seinen Griff, sodass das Mädchen sich losreißen konnte. „Wieso bist du hier, Inoue?"

„Das sieht aber gar nicht gut aus." „Ach, das ist nur ein Kratzer." „Viele Kratzer", ergänzte Gin Ichimaru und betrachtete weiter die vielen, kleinen Schraffuren, die Misha sich in ihrer Diskussion mit Aizen zugezogen hatte. Sie entzog sich seinen Griff.

„Meinst du sie - " „Inoue Orhime-chan?" „Mh. Meinst du sei wird -", die Espada verstummte und blickte mit einem Male so leidend, dass Gin ganz entsetzt war.

„Meinst du ‚glücklich'?" Misha nickte, blickte erschöpft zu Boden. „Willst du das denn?"

Ein sachtes Lächeln legte sich auf ihr Gesicht. „Ja. Wir Beide können es wohl nicht finden, was? Dann soll wenigsten die Prinzessin es finden…"

Alles andere als glücklich blickte Inoue auf den Jungen, der entgeistert zurückstarrte. „H-hey Inoue!" Der Junge hatte seine Sprache wieder gefunden, als das Mädchen sich erneut zum gehen wand.

Sie war hier!

„W-wieso?" „Ist das nicht egal?", der Tonfall Inoues war so kühl und abweisend. Er ließ Ichigo einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

Sie war hier bei ihm.

„Ich frag doch nur. Wirst du verfolgt?" „Nein. Aber wenn du mich weiter so hysterisch anredest, verfolgen dich gleich die Kerle da hinten." Ichigos Blick folgte dem Fingerzeig des Mädchens und er sah die Passanten, die ihn böse anblickten. Sie schienen zu glauben, dass er Inoue belästigte. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe.

Er konnte sie wieder sehen. Ihre weiche Stimme hören. Er konnte wieder glücklich sein.

„Oh, k-komm doch mit zu mir. Renji und Rukia werden sich bestimmt freuen, dich in Sicherheit zu wissen, genauso wie Toshirou und Mat- " Er spürte wie seine Wange glühte. Inoue, noch mit erhobener Hand, blickte ihn wütend an. „Du bist so ein Arschloch, Kurosaki. Ein dummes Arschloch!" Wieder drehte das Mädchen um und als Ichigo seinen Arm ausstreckte um das, was ihm am Leben hielt festzuhalten, war sie schon weg. Sie war gegangen.

Sein Glück hatte ihn verlassen.


End file.
